1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computers, and more particularly to the use of computer software. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of meta-metadata to diagnose problems associated with application usage of a distributed database.
2. Description of the Related Art
From a high-level perspective, a computer can be viewed as a collection of hardware resources that, under the direction of an operating system, executes software application code to manipulate data. An exemplary form of such data is found in a database object, which may be from a distributed database.